1. Field of the Invention
The field relates to light-emitting devices, and light sources for lighting and lighting apparatuses in which light-emitting devices are used.
2. Background Art
Semiconductor light-emitting elements, such as light-emitting diode (LED), are broadly used in a range of apparatuses as highly-efficient and space-saving light sources. For example, LEDs are used as light sources for lighting, such as an LED bulb lamp and straight-tube LED lamp, and backlight light sources for liquid crystal display devices. In this case, LEDs are unitized and built in a range of apparatuses in the form of LED modules (light-emitting devices).
These LED modules include a COB (Chip On Board) light-emitting device in which multiple LED chips are directly mounted on a board, and an SMD (Surface Mount Device) light-emitting device in which multiple packaged LED elements are mounted on a board.
For example, a COB light-emitting device includes multiple LEDs (LED element array) linearly aligned on a long board and linear sealing member (resin containing phosphor) for sealing multiple LEDs.